Préquelle The 100 - Natifs : l'ère d'après
by Hex1983
Summary: Récit inspiré des personnages "Natifs" de la série "The 100" et axé particulièrement sur la naissance de la coalition entre les différents clans de "Grounders" dans le sillage de la Commander Lexa kom Trikru.
1. CHAPITRE I - Une dernière guerre

**CHAPITRE I - Une dernière guerre**

L'écho des hurlements avait cessé. Lui succédait un sinistre silence. Mais le répit serait bref. Juchée au sommet d'une des trois collines qui dominaient l'immense territoire Azgeda, Lexa observait la ligne d'horizon tapissée de neige. L'hiver approchait. Elle avait cessé de compter les jours depuis le début de la lutte engagée avec la Nation des glaces. Peu lui importaient le temps nécessaire, rien ne la ferait s'écarter de son dessein : unir les clans de Terriens pour instaurer une paix durable et un avenir serein à chacun.

Tous étaient des descendants des survivants du cataclysme nucléaire qui avait anéanti l'humanité près d'un siècle auparavant. Des groupes s'étaient formés, reproduits, affrontés. Dans l'unique but de faire face à un monde devenu hostile. Un monde dont le caractère inhospitalié avait été entretenu par les récits des miraculés de l'apocalypse nucléaire. Tout était à reconstruire. Et les hommes, de tout temps, ont besoin de repères, d'espoir. La providence leur avait offert un guide : Becca. Une femme tombée du ciel qui avaient pansé les plaies, sauvé des vies. Bâti les fondations d'une nouvelle forme de société, hiérarchisée, capable de s'organiser. Et de survivre. Près d'un siècle s'était écoulé. Les commandants s'étaient succédé, comme les guerres, comme les tragédies. Lexa était l'héritière d'une lignée prestigieuse. Respectée. Un héritage est une mission qui ne s'obtenait ni par le droit du sang, ni par la voix du peuple mais par un rituel aux contours mystiques. Par l'esprit même de cette précieuse ascendance. De Ton Dc, village abrité au cœur de la forêt verte où elle était née, à Polis, la capitale naissance du nouveau monde, sa vie entière avait été destinée, vouée à son devoir. La nature lui avait donné une peau hâlée, une allure harmonieuse, des yeux verts de gris et le sang noir des élus. Chacun de ses mentors l'avait éduquée, forgée, inspirée pour qu'elle devienne commandante. Et le processus s'était achevée lorsque son être et l'esprit des Heda avaient fusionné pour ne plus faire qu'un. Depuis, elle avait manœuvré avec force ou diplomatie pour que chaque individu, chaque tribu, chaque clan se rejoigne sous une même bannière. Celle du commandant. Quel qu'il soit. Cette coalition portait son nom. Mais ne serait pleinement accomplie, et efficace, que lorsque Azgeda aurait rejoint l'alliance. Et Azgeda s'y refusait toujours.

Malgré la finesse du talent de négociatrice de Lexa, la Nation des Glaces ne voyait en cette coalition qu'une soumission. Alors qu'il s'agissait non pas de se plier, de courber l'échine, ni de s'assujettir, mais de s'unir. Une union qui promettait à tous de mieux vivre ensemble. Et qui offrait aussi de faire front, avec force, à d'éventuels ennemis futurs. Le regard porté droit devant elle, vers cet avenir auquel elle aspirait intensément, Lexa, les papupières closes, laissa son corps se détendre. Le bruit d'un pas familier venait de lui indiquer que son précieux instant solitaire prenait fin.

« Heda, »l'interpella Anya.

La commandante s'octroya deux secondes supplémentaires puis se retourna vers celle dont elle fût un temps la disciple, avant de devenir la leader.

« Je t'écoute ».

« Les pertes ne sont pas négligeables. Mais les blessés ne le sont que légèrement, pour la plupart. Et nombre d'entre eux seront sur pieds dès demain. »

« Azgeda ? », questionna Lexa.

« Affaiblis. Mais le Roi Igon s'était préparé. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à sacrifier toujours plus d'hommes. »

« Et de femmes. Etde vieillards. Et d'enfants », compléta la commandante.

Lors des deux derniers assauts sur la citadelle de la Nation des glaces, les guerriers de la coalition avaient dû faire face à des adversaires , des femmes s'étaient trouvées au cœur des seules celles qui y étaient préparées. Quant aux anciens et aux enfants, les combats leur étaient épargnés. Igon utilisait chaque main disponible, sans aucun égard, sans aucune mesure.

«Wedid nou come hir komkill children », trancha Lexa.

« Non, Heda. Nipour tuer des enfants, ni personne. »

« Osir nou don thechoice. Igon ne nous donne pas d'autre choix. Pour l'instant ».

Lexa se tourna vers samentor.

« Demain, dès l'aube, nous ferons une nouvelle percée. Beda ge yoogud », ordonna-t-elle.

Anya opina de la tête

« Oui, tout le monde sera prêt », conclut-elle avant de se retirer.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux se posèrent bien avant la ligne d'horizon, au creux de la vallée, là où quelques heures plus tôt, avaient eu lieu le dernier affrontement. Les stigmates de la lutte témoignaient de la violence des combats, ceux des corps abandonnés là parAzgeda. Elle soupira avant de se murmurer à elle-même :« Demain, mebi ». Demain, peut-être qu'enfin la coalition serait définitivement accomplie.

Il neigeait. Elle se redressa autant que ses chaînes l'y autorisaient pour laisser à ses yeux la possibilité d'apercevoir les flocons épais qui s'écrasaient délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa cellule. L'aube était là. Et avec elle, le grondement grandissant des troupes en ordre de marche pour un nouvel affrontement avec l'armée de la coalition. Trente-sixième jour de siège. Et de combat. Igon résistait. Tenait tête. Elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Qu'il ne renoncerait à rien. Il avait refusé la main tendue de la commandante. Trop orgueilleux pour plier le genou devant celle qui n'était pas de son clan et qui prétendait diriger chacun d'entre eux. Cette coalition ne répondait pas aux ambitions du Roi de la Nation des glaces. Il n'aspirait pas pour autant à l'indépendance des Azgeda mais convoitait, avant toute autre chose, le pouvoir. Et le plus large possible. Chaque jour, depuis le début du bras de fer, elle vivait au rythme des éclats de voix de ses semblables. La clameur du ralliement qui précède la bataille, les plaintes des soldats brisés, déchiquetés, et les hurlements des familles détruites par le chagrin. Elle assistait ainsi, impuissante à la dévastation qui s'orchestrait à l'extérieur. Elle frictionnait ses poignets engourdis par la pression des fers quand un tour de clé activa la serrure de la porte.

« Le Roi exige ta présence », lui lança, d'une voix caverneuse, le garde.

Constatant que l'information n'occasionnait aucune réaction, il poursuivit.

« Lève-toi, sans faire d'histoire ».

Elle le toisa en souriant.

« Dois-je me présenter au Roi fers aux poignets ? », ironisa-t-elle.

En grognant, le large geôlier s'avança vers elle et la libéra de ses chaînes.

« Je ne te remercie pas, tu m'en excuses ». Elle se dressa sur ses deux jambes. L'espace d'un instant, la sensation chimérique d'être libre la ravit. Mais la main du gardien sur son épaule lui signifiant qu'il fallait avancer lui rappela son état de captive. Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été ?

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une solide porte de bois, l'homme lui jeta une cape.

« Tu mets ça, et tu gardes la tête baissée. Je t'ai à l'oeil ».

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa vers l'extérieur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour distinguer les détails de la ruelle qu'ils traversaient. Ses yeux exigeaient de s'habituer à une luminosité qu'ils n'avaient plus connue depuis longtemps. Le sol était déjà recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Mais on distinguait, sur cette fraîche pellicule, les traces laissées par ceux qui partaient rejoindre le champ de bataille. Bataille qui n'avait pas encore débutée à en juger par le calme relatif qui s'élevait de la plaine toute proche. Ils longèrent plusieurs alcôves avant de déboucher devant une nouvelle ouverture. Le garde la précéda puis lui intima d'entrée sans un mot. Le trajet fût rapide. Mais pas suffisamment pour la priver de ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce qu'Igon lui réservait ? Avait-il besoin de déverser sa fureur sur quelqu'un ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose. Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône. Le Roi avait les yeux rivés sur elle. A ses côtés, Lika se tenait debout, les mains croisées.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Roi, dressée sur ses pieds. Rien ne vint briser le pesant silence qui dominait jusqu'à ce que le garde, sur un signe de tête d'Igon, la forçât à mettre genou à terre.

Elle ne résista pas. Et afficha un sourire presque réjoui.

« Merci pour la promenade, c'est bon de se dégourdir les jambes », défia-t-elle. Le garde s'apprêtait à l'empêcher d'en dire plus mais le Roi leva la main pour stopper son geste.

« Eh bien, Echo, réjouis-toi donc. Tu vas pouvoir dégourdir ton corps tout entier ».

Elle sourcilla et jeta un regard interrogateur à Lika. Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il allait tout simplement la libérer. Pour quel motif ? Dans quel but ? Elle attendait la suite. Et se préparait déjà à une mauvaise surprise.

« Puisque tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir implorer mon pardon, je t'offre une occasion de l'obtenir sans le demander », commença le Roi.

Echo tentait de dissimuler son inquiétude en gardant le regard fixé dans celui d'Igon.

« Aujourd'hui, tu as rendez-vous avec la Commandante. Mais rassure-toi, il ne t'est pas demandé d'entamer la discussion, ou de la convaincre de retirer ses troupes de nos terres. Simplement de la tuer ».

Elle ne put retenir un frisson. Il lui demandait de mettre un terme au siège, à cette guerre qu'il aurait pu éviter maintes fois. Il ne demandait pas, il exigeait qu'elle supprime ce qui était, aux yeux du Roi, la clé du problème. Elle avait déjà trop attendu pour réagir, il lui fallait gagner du temps.

« Obtenir votre pardon majesté ? Êtes-vous certain que je le mérite ? »

Le Roi ne broncha pas. Il connaissait le fonctionnement de la jeune femme. Provoquer finement. Sans brusquer. Détourner l'attention.

« Je décide de qui est digne ou non d'obtenir ma grâce. Et tu n'en seras digne que si tu remplis à bien cette mission. »

« Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai d'autres choix que celui de me soumettre à votre volonté ? »

Le Roi afficha un sourire carnassier. Il fit signe au garde de me relever. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'amuser à défier le souverain.

« Igon, cette guerre n'est pas la mienne », assenna-t-elle froidement.

Le Roi quitta lentement son trône et s'avanca vers Echo.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une Azgeda et en tant que telle, cette guerre t'appartient autant qu'à nous ». Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter encore sur ce sujet de discorde. Les points de divergences qui la différenciaient d'Igon existeraient toujours. Elle avait maintes fois tenté de s'opposer au Roi, de lui faire entendre raison. Toujours avec intelligence. Jusqu'à ce que la contradiction permanente qu'elle affichait le mette à ce point hors de lui qu'il l'avait envoyée au cachot alors même que la guerre face à la coalition débutait. Se privant ainsi de son meilleur atout sur le champ de bataille. Les circonstances faisaient désormais qu'Igon ne pouvait plus se priver d'une combattante de la trempe d'Echo. Et qu'il manoeuvrait simplement pour ne pas perdre la face.

Le Roi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas sur elle le même pouvoir effrayant dont il jouissait face à la plupart de ses sujets.

« Tu veux avoir le choix ? Soit tu t'exécutes et tu reprends ta place de général et d'instructeur de mon armée, soit tu seras bannie de cette terre », souffla-t-il froidement.

« Ne me tente pas », répliqua Echo.

La main du Roi s'éleva au-dessus du visage de la guerrière mais la voix de Lika le stoppa dans son entreprise.

« Igon, non. »

Echo jeta un regard vers cette femme discrète et docile. La seule en mesure de tempérer le monarche.

« S'il te plaît », pria-t-elle. La requête ne s'adressait pas à Igon.

Echo opina de la tête en sa direction puis quitta la salle du trône sous bonne garde.

La neige ne leur était pas favorable. Lexa le savait. La Nation des glaces était bien plus rompue à ces conditions climatiques que l'armée de la coalition. Bien mieux équipée, aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Ce serait envoyer un signal à l'ennemi. Afficher sa faiblesse. Il fallait maintenir la pression, continuer de serrer l'étau. Devant ses troupes alignées, silencieuses, au pied de la colline, la commandante ménageait la tension. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la lassitude dans les yeux de certains de ces fidèles combattants. Il fallait qu'elle ravive leur volonté. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la foi placée en elle. Ni sur la loyauté qui ne lui était portée. Il suffirait d'un mot choisi avec justesse pour ragaillardir ses cohortes. Les mains croisées dans le dos, elle fit un pas en direction de ses soldats.« Osir gonplei nou kom kill », commença-t-elle. « Osir gonplei gon peace ! »

Après quelques secondes, un murmure parvint à ses oreilles.« Gonplei ! Gonplei ! Combat ! Combat ! ».Elle laissa la rumeur se répandre. Puis leva la main pour la stopper.« Faites qu'aujourd'hui soit le dernier jour de guerre de cette ère. Avant l'union et la paix ! »Armes tendues vers le ciel, les guerriers de la coalition reprirent leur clameur.

« Heda ! Heda ! ».

Anya s'approcha de la commandante.

« Ils sont prêts ».

Lexa se tourna vers sa principale conseillère.

« Moi aussi ».

La commandante, le visage grimé de sa liturgique peinture de guerre noire, se saisit des deux lames qui patientaient dans son dos. Elle les banda en direction de la citadelle de la Nation des glaces et mugit : « Ona Gona ! En avant ! ».« Gonplei ! Gonplei ! », entonnèrent les troupes en amorçant leur marche sur l'armée adverse qui se déversait de derrière les hautes murailles, quelques centaines de mètres devant elles.

Les rugissements épousèrent bientôt les sons des chocs de l'acier et des corps. Enragés, les deux ensembles se livraient avec ardeur. Les coups pleuvaient, les os éclataient, les peaux se disloquaient. Rien ne laissait présager l'issue de cette bataille sans merci que se livraient les deux camps. Au cœur du tumulte assourdissant, Lexa virevoltait. Les assaillants se succédaient face à elle, affluaient de tous côtés, mais aucun ne parvenait à faire fléchir Heda. À ses côtés, Anya ne donnait pas sa part aux chiens. Si les deux jeunes femmes regrettaient amèrement de devoir plonger leurs lames dans le sang de jeunes enfants ou d'anciens, elles savaient aussi que les cas de conscience n'avaient pas leur place sur champ de bataille. À quelques dizaines de mètres du duo, un corps se dérobait aux coups. Avec grâce et agilité, cette forme trouble, presque fantomatique, se dessinait un chemin vers l'épicentre de la bataille. S'appuyant sur son long Bo de bois, Écho repoussait chaque attaque, esquivait chaque coup et ne frappait que pour mettre hors d'état de nuire. Sans jamais porter d'atteinte fatale.

Non, cette guerre n'était pas la sienne. Comme elle n'était pas celle de maints combattants présents dans la plaine. Elle refusait d'ôter la vie de quiconque, que ce soit au nom d'un Roi habité par d'obscures intentions ou d'une commandante qui invoquait l'établissement d'une paix, quel qu'en soit le prix. Une seule question restait en suspens. Quel rôle allait-elle jouer ici ? Que devait-elle faire ? La fuite était proscrite. La couardise n'était pas son fort. Encore moins si cela impliquait d'abandonner son peuple à un sort qui lui était imposé. Quelles options lui restait-il ? Satisfaire Igon . Éliminer Lexa de Trikru . Cette alternative mettrait fin à cette guerre, mais en susciterait nécessairement une autre, tôt ou tard. La mort d'Heda déchirerait les clans, sa succession pourrait ne pas être reconnue légitime. Le risque d'une lutte anarchique pour le pouvoir était bien trop éminent. Alors quoi ? Échouer la mission assignée par Igon et s'exposer à son courroux . Dans le meilleur des cas, il la jetterait à nouveau en cage, où elle serait strictement impuissante et futile pour les siens. Dans le pire...

Alors qu'elle ne pouvait que constater l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle écarta d'un geste précis un guerrier de la coalition de sa route et l'aperçut dans son champ de vision. Les mouvements amples et aériens de ses deux glaives tranchaient l'air inlassablement, fracassant les crânes, hachant les membres et arrosant la blancheur du sol de litres de sang azgedien. Écho s'approchait, imperceptiblement. Elle discernait désormais le visage fardé et pénétré par l'abnégation de la commandante. Son regard déterminé, sa posture résolue à avancer. Ses cheveux noisettes, ramassés par endroits en tresses vers l'arrière, dénotaient par leur sensualité et leur légèreté au milieu du carnage qui dévorait la scène. Mais traduisait aussi le fluide magnétique que renvoyait Lexa, indéniablement. Écho ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et elle songea alors qu'elle n'avait aucunement résolu le dilemme qui l'occupait. Dans sa confusion, elle ne put éviter la griffe d'une lame venue lui fendre légèrement la cuisse gauche. Elle répliqua vivement en abattant son Bo sur la nuque de l'agresseur. En un regard, elle évalua la situation. Alors que l'opposition paraissait jusqu'alors équilibrée, la Nation des glaces marquait désormais manifestement le pas. Les corps drapés d'étoffes azurées baignaient dans des lacs de sang, les peintures de guerre blanches viraient au rose en s'accouplant à la sève rouge qui dégorgeait des plaies béantes. Écho, après avoir neutralisé deux nouveaux adversaires, assomma un de ses compagnons de lutte. Si les règles n'avaient pas changé, les blessés devaient être épargnés de part et d'autre. Un colosse azgédien la séparait encore de Lexa.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre le même service qu'à son homologue, elle le vit soulever sa lourde francisque au-dessus de ce qu'elle devinait comme le crâne de la commandante. Mais le géant se figea et Écho assista à la chute de sa tête sur le sol. Puis son corps lourd s'écroula. Lexa se dressait désormais devant elle. Son regard harponna celui d'Écho. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient, statufiées, l'une en face de l'autre. Juste avant que la corne ne donne l'ordre aux dernières forces d'Azgeda de se retirer du champ de bataille, Lexa sauta prestement sur Écho. La guerrière des glaces effectua en hâte un pas de biais pour limiter les effets de l'attaque mais ne put éviter qu'un des tranchants d'une des lames ne l'atteigne à l'avant-bras. En réaction, elle s'apprêta à faucher les appuis de la commandante quand elle entrevît un archer rescapé bander une flèche vers elles. La corne avait sonné le cesser le feu. Sans réfléchir, Écho arma son Bo, balaya l'air au-dessus de sa tête pour lui faire prendre de la vitesse puis l'orienta vers les jambes de la commandante. Comme espéré, cette dernière effectua avec promptitude un saut pour éviter la chute. En constatant que l'archer n'avait toujours pas décoché sa flèche et qu'il verrouillait sa mire, Écho profita du déséquilibre induit par l'esquive de Lexa pour se jeter sur elle et l'écarter de la trajectoire. Le dard de bois et d'acier fendit l'air entre leurs deux visages avant de mourir quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux jeunes femmes s'écroulèrent lourdement dans l'épais tapis de neige. Avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, Lexa prit le temps et la précaution d'asséner un furieux coup de coude dans la trachée d'Écho. Entre-temps, Anya s'était chargée d'éliminer, au terme de la trajectoire parfaite d'une lance, l'audacieux archer. Le souffle coupé n'empêcha pas l'instinct primaire d'Écho de s'exprimer. Elle répliqua au coup de coude en repoussant des deux mains le buste de Lexa, dégageant ainsi suffisamment son corps. D'un mouvement souple et sur, elle se redressa sur ses pieds, réceptionna la lance qu'Anya lui destinait et avant qu'Echo n'ai pu refermer sa main sur son gô, elle lui perfora l'épaule pour la river littéralement au sol. La douleur l'électrisa et Echo sentit le goût métallique du sang filtrer sur sa langue tandis que le supplice lui tirait des larmes des yeux. Terrassée par le choc, elle ferma baissa les paupières un instant. Une pression nourrie sur sa poitrine la sortie de sa torpeur. La Commandante appuyait fermement sa botte sur son thorax. Puis Echo l'entendit s'adressait à quelqu'un.

« Anya, organise l'évacuation des blessés. Je veux un rapport rapide sur les pertes, des deux côtés ». Quelqu'un s'approchait. Les visages d'Anya et de la Commandante se penchèrent au-dessus de son corps immobile.

« Et elle ? », questionna Anya.

Lexa prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« On l'emmène », trancha-t-elle.

« L'usage ne nous y autorise pas », releva Anya.

Lexa se pencha sur Echo et lui arracha la pèlerine en laine attachée à ses épaules.

« Et bien sois discrète », ordonna Lexa avant d'empoigner la lance fichée au dessus de l'omoplate de la jeune femme et de l'extraire sans ménagement. La souffrance qui déchira une nouvelle fois la chair d'Echo lui fit perdre connaissance.


	2. CHAPITRE II - A la manœuvre

**CHAPITRE II - A la manoeuvre**

Les éclats de bois jaillir à travers la pièce. Seul le barreau de la chaise qu'Igon venait de désintégrer violemment contre un des murs de la salle du trône lui restait dans la main.« Jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire confiance ! », tonna le Roi de la Nation des ne se départit pas pour autant du calme dont elle était coutumière. Elle accorda quelques secondes à son frère dans l'espoir qu'il revienne de lui-même à la raison avant de se prononcer.« L'idée de placer toutes nos chances en une seule et même personne n'était pas la plus pertinente », s'approcha tranquillement d'Igon et posa sa main sur le bras du monarque.« Reste que je n'imagine pas un instant qu'elle n'ait pas au moins essayé. Peut-être avons-nous simplement sous-estimé la valeur d'Heda. Comme son abnégation à nous voir intégrer la coalition ».« Et où est-elle maintenant ? », cracha-t-il, les yeux gorgés de colère.« Elle a fui ! Contrairement à la confiance que tu plaçais en elle, c'est une lâche. »Linka mesura sa réponse avant de l'énoncer.

« Je suis persuadée que non. Il y a nécessairement une explication. Mais la trouver n'est pas notre priorité. Il nous faut désormais penser à la suite à donner à cette lutte ».« La suite à donner ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? », tempêta le forces d'Azgeda étaient désormais réduites à peau de chagrin. Le peuple, épuisé, meurtri, manquait de vivres. Et d'espoir. La grogne montait dans les rues de la citadelle. Jusqu'à quand le clan répondrait à l'appel d'Igon, jusqu'où lui resterait-il fidèle.« Si rien n'évolue, tu seras bientôt à la tête d'un royaume sans sujets », clarifia faisait les cent pas entre le trône et la grande porte de la salle royale.« Et que proposes-tu ? Céder . Négocier . Que je perde définitivement la face . »Sa sœur restait impassible, son état contrastait avec l'agitation qui animait son frè -ce de la peur que je lis dans son regard ? Se demanda Linka. Elle ne croyait pas le Roi capable d'un tel sentiment. Les propos qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison.« Je vais convoquer les derniers chefs de tribu. Nous allons jouer le tout pour le tout. Demain, je me promets d'aller moi-même trancher la tête de Lexa ».

« Les promesses ne valent que pour ceux qui les croient », chuchota Linka pour elle-même.

Anya écarta sans ménagement la tenture qui couvrait l'entrée du dôme du Commander. Lexa avait ôté son armure et s'aspergeait le visage à l'eau claire. Des ruisseaux d'encre noire goûtaient depuis ses joues surle sol.

« Dis-moi », lança-t-elle à sa conseillère sans lever la tête.

Anya inspira profondément.

« Même constat qu'hier nous concernant. Des pertes mineures, des blessés légers. »

« Et ? », l'invita à poursuivre la commandante.

« Une dévastation », résuma Anya. Elle avait pesé sciemment ses mots.

Lexa appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord du meuble où était posée la cuve d'eau. Dévastation. Le mot était peut-être encore trop faible. Elle avait rencontré bien des difficultés à dissimuler la frayeur qui l'avait saisie au crépuscule des combats en découvrant les corps inanimés de leurs adversaires. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Anya.

« Peux-tu me dire qu'elle Commander je suis si j'accepte le... Le chantage d'Igon. Chantage qui consiste à nous imposer de massacrer un peuple ? », déplora-t-elle.

Anya s'abstint de formuler une quelconque réponse. Quels mots pouvaient-elles trouver pour atténuer l'aigreur qui animait Lexa à cet instant. Elle la laissa poursuivre. Il était nécessaire qu'elle évacue l'exaspération et l'impuissance qui l'habitaient. Et l'écœurement qui grandissait en elle d'avoir dû agir contre la vertu et la grandeur d'âme qu'elle incarnait. C'était indispensable pour que la Commander trouve une issue descente et respectable à cette situation.« Qui suis-je, qui sommes-nous pour prétendre agir aussi cruellement en nous dissimulant derrière des intentions louables, j'en conviens, mais contraires aux actes que nous commettons pour les réaliser ? »

Lexa était tourmentée, assiégée de questionnements. Elle se torturait l'esprit. Sous le regard inquiet mais bienveillant d'Anya, elle allait et venait, parcourant la tente de long en large. Fallait-il taire la compassion et continuer à suivre la même ligne de conduite ? Sans égard pour les victimes innocentes qui s'amoncelaient sur la route ? Après tout, se dit-elle, ces femmes, ces vieillards, ces enfants avaient accepté leur sort ? Ils disposaient comme chacun d'un libre arbitre ? En était-elle si certaine ? Qui pouvait imaginer les manœuvres psychologiques qu'Igon utilisait pour asservir ainsi son peuple ? Quelles intimidations, quelles menaces il s'autorisait pour les rallier à sa cause. Et les sacrifier ? Tout son raisonnement s'échafaudait sur des conjectures, de stupides suppositions. Elle ne pouvait agir en ignorant le sort des membres d'un clan, en le renvoyant aux agissements inconséquents de leur Roi. Quelle légitimité aurait-elle si la coalition s'obtenait au prix d'un massacre ? De l'anéantissement de la lignée Azgeda ? C'était inconcevable. Et mettrait en péril le projet, l'avenir des natifs. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Le visage crispé, les traits noués, elle finit par s'immobiliser.« Il faut changer de stratégie », ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Jamais elle n'avait douté du caractère et des facultés de sa protégée à évaluer avec justesse les situations les plus inextricables.

« Je t'écoute », déclara-t-elle.

Tout n'était pas encore limpide dans l'esprit de Lexa. Renoncer au combat ne devait en aucun cas laisser penser à l'adversaire qu'il remportait la victoire. Il était nécessaire d'agir avec finesse. Ne surtout pas déserter les lieux, bien sûr. Imposer une trêve et la justifier habilement. Puis trouver un subterfuge pour négocier à nouveau. Mais différemment. Plus astucieusement que précédemment. Cette variable lui échappait encore, mais elle en triompherait en temps voulu. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

La commandante se pencha sur la grande table qui servait de pupitre à l'élaboration des batailles et redressa lentement la tête. La colère, le doute ne se lisaient plus dans son regard. Ses yeux verts de gris avaient retrouvé leur éclat magnétique. Anya fût presque troublée, transportée de fierté en découvrant l'intensité de ces prunelles qui affichaient toute la conviction et la confiance retrouvées.

« Cette nuit, la moitié des troupes prend la route de Polis. Une retraite partielle que nous justifierons en évoquant l'affaiblissement des forces adverses et l'inutilité de réquisitionner autant de mains alors qu'il y a tant à faire à la capitale. A l'aube, nous hisserons une bannière blanche sous l'étendard de la coalition pour signifier à Azgeda qu'une trêve est engagée. Trêve que nous imposons pour épargner les habitants de la citadelle. Un messager sera envoyé sur place pour exposer les détails. La population appréciera, je l'espère. Quant au Roi, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il interprète cette décision autrement que comme un aveu de faiblesse. Mais nous savons qu'il a tord. Laissons-le pour l'instant à ses illusions. Les pions sont positionnés. Reste à imaginer le coup de maître qui mettra définitivement fin à cette guerre absurde ».

Anya afficha un airconvaincu. Mais se hasarda tout de même à interroger Lexa sur les prochaines étapes de cette nouvelle stratégie.

« Il me manque une pièce. Il me manque la clé... », reconnu Lexa. « Fais moi amener la prisonnière. Sur le champ ».

« Il me manque une pièce. Il me manque la clé... », reconnu Lexa. « Fais moi amener la prisonnière. Sur le champ ».


	3. CHAPITRE III - Jeu de dupes

**Chapitre III - Jeu de dupes**

La pression du sang qui martelait ses tempes la tira de son état inconscient. Instinctivement, elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais cette tentative imprudente n'eut pour effet que de lui donner la nausée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que la sensation de vertige ne s'estompe laissant les questions envahir son esprit. Où était-elle retenue ? Combien de temps avait duré sa léthargie ? Constatant que ses paupières refusaient définitivement de se soulever, elle choisit de concentrer son peu d'énergie sur l'inventaire de son état physique. Précautionneusement, elle avança la main droite vers sa cuisse. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la fissure infligée plus tôt par la lame de la Commander. Elle s'étendait depuis la rotule sur une vingtaine de centimètres en direction des adducteurs. Ni large, ni profonde. Rien d'inquiétant. "La suite", murmura-t-elle. Le tiraillement ressenti au moment de prononcer ces deux mots lui rappela que sa trachée n'avait pas été épargnée. Elle la frotta délicatement. Sensible mais sans dommage constaté. "C'est déjà pas mal", s'enhardit-elle à formuler. Son timbre voilé prêtait à sa voix naturellement cassée une mélodie presque caverneuse. Elle sourit. Restait à analyser la zone la plus touchée.

Elle respira profondément. L'inspection de son épaule droite exigeait un mouvement du bras gauche qui promettait de ne pas être agréable. Avant d'engager la délicate opération, Écho s'essaya à remuer les doigts de sa main droite. Leur immobilité prolongée les avait engourdis. Mais elle parvint à les soulever un à un du sol sur lequel ils reposaient. Non sans accentuer la douleur de son épaule. En partie rassurée de constater qu'elle conservait un minimum de mobilité, elle porta sa main gauche en direction de la clavicule opposée. Le sang avait débuté son procédé de coagulation mais se répandait toujours partiellement de la plaie. Elle se risqua ensuite à apprécier l'aspect de la lésion. Spacieuse et creuse. Les chairs qui la cernaient avaient été arrachées. Impossible d'évaluer si l'os était endommagé. Elle s'accorda un peu de répit avant de rassembler ses esprits. Il fallait maintenant considérer l'environnement où elle se trouvait. Renonçant définitivement à se servir de sa vue, et le plus doucement possible, elle balaya le sol de la main. Terre sèche. Pas d'obstacle à proximité. Les acouphènes qui lui obstruaient encore l'ouïe dépréciaient. Elle tendit l'oreille. Des échanges de voix indistinctes et inintelligibles lui parvinrent en langue Trigedasleng, dialecte usité par l'ensemble des clans natifs.

Alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à entrouvrir les yeux sans que cela ne lui perfore le crâne, elle tâcha de se détendre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Quoiqu'elle envisage d'entreprendre, ses chances de réussite étaient de l'ordre du néant. Quand bien même elle serait apte à se mettre debout et à se battre. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Sa situation prenait une trajectoire désespérante. Elle avait pourtant envisagé tous les scénarios possibles le matin même. Un retour dans les cachots d'Igon, le bannissement et le déshonneur ou la mort. La conjugaison des trois n'avait à aucun moment été une éventualité. Et pourtant. Elle se retrouvait captive de l'adversaire, agonisante et sans doute déjà condamnée par son Roi à un exil sans retour possible. « Très fort, Écho », siffla-t-elle dans un sourire mi-amusé, mi-pincé.

Ses réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par l'irruption brutale de deux silhouettes massives. L'éclat d'une torche l'aveugla à nouveau tandis que de larges mains la soulevaient de terre sans ménagement et la traînaient vers l'extérieur. Elle se domina pour ne pas lâcher un commentaire impudent, préférant focaliser ses sens sur l'observation des alentours. Il régnait autour d'elle une mystérieuse effervescence. La pointe du jour était-elle déjà si proche pour que les troupes s'activent aussi promptement ? Les deux colosses l'empêchèrent de collecter davantage d'informations et la jetèrent lourdement sur le sol d'un grand dôme copieusement éclairé.

La forte luminosité lui brouilla la vue. Tête baissée, elle guettait un son, un mouvement, le signal d'une présence. Mais le silence restait complet. Peu à peu, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur fonction première et elle découvrit le profil gracile et élégant de la Commander. Son visage, débarrassé de ses traditionnelles peintures de guerre, révélait encore davantage le vert gris magnétique des yeux de Lexa. Des yeux qui venaient de harponner le regard aux reflets ardoises d'Echo. Heda l'observait, l'explorait ouvertement. La guerrière Azgeda sentit les pupilles de la Commander détailler la courte cicatrice dessinée au-dessus de son œil gauche, marque d'appartenance au clan des glaces. La tension palpable entre les deux jeunes femmes indisposa soudainement Écho. Pour enrayer la propagation de cette inquiétante sensation de malaise, elle décida d'attaquer la première.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour l'allure déplorable que je vous impose. La journée a été longue ». Elle eut tout juste le temps d'achever sa réplique. Une main gantée vint fouetter sa joue gauche. Quelqu'un d'autre était présent sous le chapiteau. Mais le choc de la gifle l'avait empêchée d'identifier cette tierce personne. Lexa n'avait pas bougé. Écho, la tête baissée, ne voyait plus son visage mais distinguait parfaitement ses pieds, immobiles, postés à deux mètres devant elle. Elle choisit de demeurer l'échine courbée tandis qu'un épais silence s'installait de nouveau. Au bout de ce qui sembla à la détenue une éternité, Heda reprit la parole. « Quel est ton nom ? ». L'intonation de cette première phrase relevait bien plus de l'impératif que du questionnement.L'orgueil triompha de la raison. En relevant fièrement la tête, Écho s'exprima clairement, les yeux dardés vers ceux de Lexa : « Écho kom Azgeda ».L'inflexion irrévérencieuse dans la voix d'Écho n'avait pas pu échapper à la Commander. Mais elle ne semblait pas lui accorder de crédit. Elle reprit.« Bien, Écho kom Azgeda, peux-tu m'expliquer comment une guerrière aux qualités indiscutables comme toi peut faire son apparition sur un champ de bataille plus de trente jours après le déclenchement d'une guerre aux enjeux considérables. »

Cette nouvelle question déconcerta Écho. Où Lexa voulait-elle en venir ? Attendait-elle des aveux pour justifier sa mise à mort ? Elle décida de s'exposer à une nouvelle salve de la part de l'individu qui se tenait derrière pour gagner du temps.« Heda, dois-je croire que vous n'avez pas envisagé que, malgré l'efficience incontestable des soldats de la coalition, aucun combattant azgédien ne dispose des qualités nécessaires pour survivre aussi longtemps ? » Elle se préparait au châtiment corporel quand Lexa leva la main, signifiant à son obligé de ne pas répliquer.

Puis, la Commander s'avança calmement et s'accroupît face à sa prisonnière. Elle saisit le menton d'Écho entre ses doigts et orienta son visage pour le positionner dans l'axe du sien. « Ton Roi précipite des paysans, des marchands, des anciens et des enfants à peine en âge de monter à cheval à la mort et tu veux, toi, me faire croire que si tu te retrouves pour la première fois face à moi aujourd'hui c'est le fruit du hasard. ». Les mots avaient été prononcés sèchement. Le timbre autoritaire et froid aurait dû trahir la colère qui devait inévitablement inonder la Commander, piquée d'être ainsi raillée par une prisonnière. Mais dans les deux prunelles émeraudes que Lexa avait enracinées dans les orbites d'Écho, une autre tendance dominait. De la sérénité. Une implacable sérénité. Si inflexible qu'un frisson indescriptible parcourut l'épine dorsale de l'azgédienne. Avait-elle peur ? D'où émanait cette sensation trouble qui l'envahissait par vagues. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas l'inquiétude qui grandissait en elle à mesure que l'entretien se poursuivait. Dû en particulier au fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner les intentions d'Heda. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle réalisa qu'elle avait gardé le silence un long moment sans formuler de réponse.

Lexa décramponna son regard de celui d'Écho et se releva. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers une petite console. Elle se saisit sans précipitation d'un linge blanc cassé et d'un récipient puis reprit sa position accroupie, face à Écho. Sans un mot, elle immergea le linge dans de l'eau claire pour l'imbiber et l'appliqua sur la cuisse ensanglantée de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle eut dégagé la plaie de sa pellicule vermeille, elle rinça le chiffon, l'imbiba à nouveau et dirigea sa main vers l'épaule meurtrie de la détenue. Écho demeurait impassible, ignorant tout à la fois le soulagement et la douleur que chaque va-et-vient du linge soulevait à son passage. Elle sentait ses muscles se décontracter peu à peu quand une vive pression sur la plaie béante lui arracha un gémissement qu'elle s'obligea à contenir. Lexa intensifia la pression. Écho sentit son cœur se soulever, la nausée menaçait de poindre à tout instant. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

« J'attends », murmura d'une voix polaire la Commander à son oreille.

À quoi bon résister. Pour témoigner de son courage ? De sa loyauté ? À qui ? Au Roi ? À la cause qu'il défendait ? À son clan ? Mais servait-elle les intérêts Azgeda en s'opposant ainsi ouvertement à la CommandAer ? Quel rôle voulait-on lui imposer. Le supplice l'empêchait de clarifier ses idées. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, cela ne changerait vraisemblablement rien au sort qui lui était réservé. Et elle soupçonnait Lexa de connaître déjà une partie des réponses qu'elle formulerait. La perspicacité d'Heda dépassait l'entendement.

« Emprisonnée », articula Écho avec difficulté.

Lexa relâcha progressivement son emprise et déposa le récipient et le linge près de son genou, sans jeter un regard à Écho.

« Donc, tu étais en prison. Jusqu'à ce matin. » Écho opina imperceptiblement.

« Et ce matin, le Roi Igon a jugé approprié, soudainement, de te libérer pour que tu puisses renforcer ses lignes.» Écho leva les yeux vers la Commander. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer, Lexa poursuivit.

« Ou, peut-être, avait-il une tâche particulière à te confier. Une mission destinée à le sortir de son inconfortable situation. Une opération qui, l'espérait-il, supprimerait la racine de son embarras. Définitivement. »

Impassible, Echo patientait. Son silence en disait davantage que toute autre réaction. Elle devina un discret sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« Mais, je m'interroge encore sur un détail », continua Lexa. « S'il t'a choisie, c'est, je ne peux en douter, que tu surclasses tous ses guerriers. Que tu excelles au combat. Donc, pourquoi se priver jusque là d'un si précieux atout alors même que son peuple est engagé dans une guerre capitale ? »

Echo refréna un sourire. L'art de la rhétorique l'avait toujours amusée.

« Divergences d'opinion. Incompatibilité d'humeur. Choisissez », indiqua Echo.

Lexa ramassa la cuve d'eau et le linge posés sur le sol, se redressa et cligna lentement des yeux. Puis, elle fît tranquillement volte-face et se dirigea vers la console avant de s'adresser au mystérieux témoin de la scène.

« Anya, emmène-là voir Rowan, que l'on soigne ses blessures ».

Et Anya conduisit Echo à l'extérieur de la tente.


	4. CHAPITRE IV - Volte-face

**CHAPITRE IV - Changement de cap**

L'aurore pointait à peine derrière les trois collines où s'étaient établies, un mois plus tôt, les forces de la coalition. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, les mains cramponnées au rebord de pierre, Igon fixait l'horizon. La neige avait cessé pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pas su trouver le sommeil. Jamais il n'aurait pu concevoir que les circonstances prendraient le tour vers lequel elles se précipitaient désormais. Il avait pourtant usé de tous les stratagèmes. Élaborer des hypothèses, anticiper les actions et les réactions de chacun. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il se retrouvait acculé. Prisonnier de sa propre citadelle. Contraint désormais à dévoiler sa dernière carte. Et il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de triompher de la Commander pour parvenir à ses fins. Finalement, cette alternative inattendue pourrait se révéler bien plus profitable que d'obtenir une simple victoire militaire. Mettre hors course Heda l'autoriserait d'une part à refuser d'intégrer la coalition et lui fournirait peut-être les arguments nécessaires et un contexte favorable à une révolte contre l'institution qu'il jugeait illégitime du Commandement et de ses origines mystiques.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la fenêtre, un mouvement l'interpella. Il plissa les yeux et concentra son regard sur la plus haute des trois collines qui faisaient face à la citadelle Azgeda.

\- "Qu'est-ce que...", commença-t-il. Au sommet du mât qui accueillait la bannière de la coalition, il lui sembla apercevoir... "Un drapeau blanc ?", s'étonna-t-il. Non, il se faisait des idées. La faible clarté du matin ne lui permettait pas de profiter d'une visibilité suffisance pour évacuer ses doutes. "Noka !", cria-t-il en direction des portes de la salle du trône. Les battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un jeune homme en armes au visage inquiet. "Mon Roi ?", s'enquit-il. Igon lui fait signe d'approcher. Noka s'approcha avec hâte de la fenêtre, le regard interrogateur.

\- "Regardes", lui ordonna le Roi en tendant le bras en direction du relief opposé.

Que fallait-il voir ? Se demanda Noka. Il pointa ses yeux sur l'index d'Igon et laissa son regard suivre la ligne invisible qu'il semblait vouloir dessiner. Les pupilles du soldat se figèrent.

\- "Tu le vois, toi aussi", conclut Igon en observant la réaction du garçon.

\- "Un drapeau. Blanc", confirma Noka comme pour se convaincre lui-même. "Mais, qu'est-ce que l'on essaye de nous dire ?", sonda-t-il.

Igon garda le silence, le visage immobile, focalisé sur l'origine du questionnement.

\- "Fais venir Lika, immédiatement. Et préviens les chefs de tribus : conseil de guerre dans l'heure".

Noka jetta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la colline comme pour vérifier une dernière fois que ni lui, ni le Roi ne divaguait, puis se précipita vers la sortie laissant le monarche de la Nation des glaces seul face à cette tournure inattendue.

Une trêve ? Un cessez-le-feu ? Pourquoi ? Quelles circonstances avaient pu inspirer au Commander cette soudaine décision . Même s'il s'était bien gardé d'évoquer avec quiconque le sentiment d'aigreur, oserait-il aller jusqu'à utiliser le terme d'impuissance, que lui inspirait l'évolution du conflit qui opposait son clan à ceux déjà fidèles à la coalition, son inconséquence n'allait pas jusqu'à l'ignorer. Igon se savait dans une situation périlleuse. Inexorablement dos au mur. Les premiers jours avaient laissé entrevoir l'espoir d'une issue possiblement favorable. Pas une victoire. Mais le Roi envisageait alors que, si ces troupes tenaient tête suffisamment longtemps à l'adversaire, les règles du jeu prendraient une autre direction. Et qu'il trouverait alors une ruse, un artifice qui lui offrirait d'inverser la tendance. De remettre en partie la main sur la situation pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'était trompé. Il avait eu la maladresse de méjuger les réactions d'Heda. De sous-évaluer son pouvoir de persuasion, sa volonté irréductible de réaliser ce pour quoi elle se disait destinée, de la mission suprême dont elle se revendiquait être l'incarnation : Unir les clans. Instaurer la paix.

Aveuglé par le mépris, il ne lui avait pas accordé davantage de crédit qu'à n'importe quel autre chef de guerre. Avait même présumé que sa condition de femme la rendrait plus impressionnable, plus tendre. Et donc plus fragile. Pourtant, elle s'était révélée comme l'adversaire le plus opiniâtre, le stratège le plus avisé, et le guerrier le plus tenace qu'il ait eu à trouver en travers de sa route. Alors que lui, Igon kom Azgeda, dirigeait depuis sa tour, en retrait, à l'abri, chaque jour, Heda guidait les pas de ses combattants. Depuis cette même fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était de nouveau appuyé, il avait souvent deviné sa présence au milieu des combats. Il y avait décelé l'autorité naturelle, innée, native qu'elle dégageait et la force pure que cela transmettait à ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il était contraint de lui reconnaitre ce talent. Celui d'être parvenu à fédérer autour d'elle. À réconcilier des tribus, des clans, qui n'avaient jusqu'alors cessé de se disputer des territoires, des ressources, ou tout simplement de se quereller et de s'entretuer sans motif apparent. Le Roi des glaces avait manifestement négligé une variable essentielle : l'authenticité du statut d'Heda. Une négligence nourrie par l'impuissance affichée au cours des dernières décennies par celles et ceux qui avaient précédé Lexa.

Cette défiance à l'égard de la légitimité a accordé aux dépositaires du sang noir et à ses disciples n'avait cessé de croître au sein de certains clans là où d'autres y avaient trouvé une forme de réconfort, de sécurité, peut-être même d'espoir. Des alliances s'étaient forgées selon les intérêts des uns et des autres, puis dissoutes dans le sang et la haine. Jamais Azgeda n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour ces accords, ces unions fugaces que les dirigeants successifs de la Nation des glaces avaient toujours dédaignaient au profit de la loi du plus fort : seule doctrine valable à leurs yeux. Une position immuable qui trouvait sa genèse un siècle plus tôt, au levant du nouveau monde accouché de l'Apocalypse nucléaire. Les survivants, d'abord dispersés, s'étaient rassemblés instinctivement, pour des raisons géographiques et relationnelles. Le choix du lieu de sédentarisation s'était imposé, commandé par l'urgence et la peur qu'opposait l'inconnu. Les berges d'un lac, le ventre d'une vallée, le pied d'une montagne, un abri rocheux, le poumon d'une forêt, l'océan : tous s'étaient adaptés peu à peu à leurs conditions respectives et avaient apprivoisé leur cadre de vie. C'est ainsi que le clan Azgeda s'était établi sur un vaste territoire au profil exigeant, assujetti à des conditions extrêmes qui avaient forgé le tempérament des générations de la Nation des glaces à leur image : Rustique, cruel et insoumis. C'est ainsi qu'Igon était devenu Igon.

Lorsque Lika pénétra, sans un bruit, dans l'immensité glaçante de la salle du trône, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son frère, prostré contre l'un des grands ajours qui s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur, lui apparu accablé. Ses mains contractées semblaient s'enfoncer dans les nuances azuréennes de la pierre. Son épaisse crinière fauve pendait et dissimulait son visage. Elle s'approcha en silence. Quand elle fût à une distance suffisante pour détailler davantage l'attitude du Roi, elle le vit. Son sourire. Un sourire féroce. Et lorsque Igon, soupçonnant sa présence, se tourna vers elle, le regard qu'il lui lança invalida définitivement ses premières impressions sur l'état d'esprit du monarche.

-"On rebat les cartes", lui siffla Igon.


End file.
